Kagome loving Hogwarts guys!
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Kagome with different guys of Harry Potter
1. BlaiseKagome

Blaise peaked around the corner looking to see if there was anyone around before pinning his girlfriend to the wall and ravishing her lips and neck.

Kagome moaned wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck, tilting her head for him to have better excess, she groaned when he squeezed her breast.

He grinned slamming his lips on her lips muffling her moans, he let his hands roam down her body till he had one of her legs wrapped around his hip.

She slid her leg off his hip, sliding down his body till she was level with his crotch. She giggled unzipping his zipper taking out his manhood, she looked up at him before leaning forward licking the tip.

Blaise groaned placing one hand on the wall in front of him and the other in Kagome's hair, he groaned when he felt her take him into her mouth. He hissed coming into her mouth, he watched as she swallowed his cum licking her lips smiling up at him.

Kagome stood back up kissing him before she was slammed back into the wall, she giggled feeling his hands roam her body she moaned when she felt his hard on against her core.

Kagome quietly yelped when she felt Blaise rip her panties off her body thrusting his manhood into her pussy, she moaned at his rough pace hissing when he would hit a certain spot in her.

They made love for 3 hours till they were so exhausted, they quickly fixed their clothes before sneaking back to the Slytherin rooms. They kissed each other before going to their separate ways to their rooms, they were happy sneaking around till someone found out about them then they wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

End


	2. DracoKagome

Kagome giggled when she was pulled back into the Potions classroom by her boyfriend Draco, she looked around and noticed that Professor Snape was gone as well.

She yelped and then giggled when she was picked up and placed on one of the desks with Draco in between her legs, he quickly got to work leaving love bites on her neck and upper chest.

He quickly made work of her shirt undoing the buttons and shoving it to the sides, he smiled when he saw her bra a dark green one with a black design on it.

She giggled when she saw the look on her boyfriends face when he saw her new bra, she reached her hands up to his face bringing it down to her face kissing him.

He groaned into her mouth loving the way she kissed him with love and passion, he loved the way she would kiss him whenever they were alone.

Kagome moaned when she felt Draco's hands roam down her stomach till they were resting on her hips stroking the bare flesh above her skirt, she giggled when he trailed one hand down and bunched up her skirt till he was fingering her clit and making her moan.

She arched her lower body into his hand withering trying to get closer to her orgasm, he grinned pulling his hand away pulling a strangled cry from his girlfriend. Before she could mutter another word he thrust himself into her core, she moaned loudly arching her body in time with his thrusts.

She squeezed her inner walls around his cock, squeezing a groan out of him. He leaned his head on her chest groaning out his orgasm, she also moaned her orgasm leaning backwards till her back was against the desk with Draco leaning forward as well resting his head on her stomach.

They took some time to get their breaths back, he slowly withdrew his cock from her core drawing a moan out of his girlfriend.

They both got dressed and made their way back to the great hall to have lunch since they had skipped their last class before lunch, Kagome took hold of Draco's hand smiling when he squeezed her hand back.

They both smiled at each other before taking a seat at the Slytherin table, eating and chatting with their friends. Under the table Draco and Kagome held hands, they knew the upcoming year would be interesting.

End


	3. FredKagome

Fred peaked around the corner waiting for his girlfriend to appear, he saw her coming he waited till she was in front of him and grabbed her around the waist tearing a yelp from her before he covered her mouth with his hand.

He pulled her into the girls bathroom grinning as he pushed her into one of the farthest stall's, he locked the door behind them before turning his girlfriend around who was about to give a lashing when she saw it was him.

Kagome growled when she saw her boyfriend Fred grinning at her, she was about to scold him when she was silenced with a harsh kiss. She moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up on her tippy toes, Fred grinned into the kiss letting his hands roam down till they were under her butt and lifted her up till she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He groaned when he felt her against his manhood, he wouldn't be able to last long if she kept moving against him like she was now.

She smiled laying kisses down his face and neck nipping here and there leaving bright red love bites, she grinned when she felt him moved her panties to the side and then unzip his pants zipper before thrusting himself into her.

He groaned at the sensation of being in his girlfriend after so long, he groaned into her neck when she tighten her walls around him when he didn't move immediately.

She grinned at him lifting herself up a bit before slamming herself down on him tearing a loud groan from him, she giggled when he started to thrust harder into her knowing that's what she wanted from him.

He pushed her into the stall door for more leverage and a better angle, he picked up his pace again slamming into her till they both came together.

Kagome slumped against the door trying to regain her breath, she giggled when Fred placed his head against her chest also trying to regain his breath. She placed her hand on his cheek lifting his face up and giving him a kiss to tell him how happy she was.

He grinned at her when they parted from the kiss, he lowered her to the ground pulling out of her and quickly cleaning them both up and rearranging their clothes before Kagome peaked out the door to see if anyone was there.

When she saw no one she motioned for him to move and they both walked out the door, Fred clasped his hand with hers pulling her to he's side and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand to tell him she loved him, he grinned kissing her on the lips in response, they both pulled away and started to make their way to their common room to start their homework.

They both were happy to be able to have had this time to themselves since they had been so busy with schoolwork and stuff, that they hadn't been able to see much each other and be able to touch each other either.

They shared one last kiss in the Gryffindor common room before heading to their dorms to get their homework and start to work on it, they came down a little while later and sat on the couch together cuddling up to each other and started their homework together hoping to finished quickly so they could just cuddle for the rest of the night.

End


	4. GeorgeKagome

George snuck down the stairs to the common room where he found his girlfriend sleeping with her textbook open, he smiled walking towards her till he was kneeling down in front of her.

He leaned forward going in for a kiss before he was flipped over onto his back and his girlfriend was on top of him grinning down at him, she leaned down kissing him her hands tangling in his hair.

Kagome moaned into the kiss when she felt George grabbed her breasts playing with them, he grinned letting one of his hands roam down her body till he cupped her butt earning another moan from her.

He ran his other hand down her body till he was cupping her other butt cheek, he gripped them pushing her down till she was sitting on him. She moaned when he rubbed himself against her, he grinned pushing her Pajama's pants down to her knees and moving her panties to the side.

He undid his pants and underwear down his legs before placing his hands on his girlfriends hips and slowly entering her, they both groaned at the pleasure that they felt.

She moved her body up and down his length moaning at the sensations she was having, her boyfriend groaned when she started to go faster till they came together.

He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her down to rest against his chest till they got their breath back, he sighed running his hand threw her hair.

Kagome slowly got up cleaning them both up and rearranging their clothes before heading to their respected dorm rooms, she leaned up and gave him a kiss which lasted longer than it should have but she didn't mind.

They smiled at each other and with one last kiss they went up to their rooms and went to sleep for the night, till morning came and school began.

End


	5. HarryKagome

Kagome smiled as she stared up into the sky in the Astronomy tower glad for the silence, she shrieked when she felt arms going around her waist and she was pulled into a male chest. A male chuckled behind her and she sighed relaxing in their hold, she turned her body to see her boyfriend Harry smiling down at her. He pulled her closer to him loving the feel of her close to him, she giggled when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She looked up at him and blushed when he grinned down at her with lust in his eyes, he turned her so she was facing the wall and then slammed her against it pressing his body against hers. She moaned at the feel of being roughly handled by her boyfriend, she hissed when his hands grabbed her ass squeezing and teasing it. She groaned at the pleasurable sensation he was inflicting on her, he grinned squeezing her ass again tearing a long moan from her. He let his hands roam under her skirt grabbing her ass again before letting two of his fingers slid in between her neither lips, playing with her clit building her orgasm up till she screamed her release slumping against the wall for support. He smiled brunching up her skirt over her hips and pushing her panties down her legs before taking out his cock and stroking it then placing it at her entrance teasing her for a bit, she growled at him for teasing her then moaned when he penetrated her. Their pace quickened as their orgasm started to build till they came moaning together, they slumped forward catching their breaths before fixing their clothes. Kagome looked up to Harry who smiled down at her, he raised his hand cupping her jaw bringing her to him kissing her lips. She smiled into their kiss wrapping her arms around his neck loving the feel of him against her body, they pulled away from each other smiling. Harry pulled himself away from Kagome's body taking hold of her hand leading her back to their dorms, they shared a kiss before heading separate ways to their rooms till they got up the next morning. End 


	6. NevilleKagome

Neville made his way to the back of the library to find a certain book for class, he squeaked when he was pushed against the bookcase by a small feminine body.

Small hands roamed his body stroking and teasing him till one hand slipped into his pants grasping his manhood and teasing it, he moaned his hips twitching forward in response.

A feminine giggle was heard behind him when he came all over her hand, the hand disappeared from his pants and around his body.

He turned around to find his girlfriend Kagome grinning up at him, he made a nervous sounding laugh when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look and he was in for a long day of "torture Neville with sex" look, he hoped no one came this far into the library or he was going to be embarrassed for the rest of his school life.

Kagome smirked at him getting down to her knees and undoing his pants before he could utter a word in protest, she took him in her mouth teasing, licking and sucking.

She wanted to torture him a bit before she allowed him to cum in her mouth, she sucked hard tearing a hiss from him and the bucking of his hips sending his cock farther into her mouth.

It was a good thing she didn't have a gag reflex or she would defiantly be gagging on him, he came in her mouth a little while later moaning his release.

He slowly got his breath back watching his girlfriend rise up his body, her hands slowly making their way up first he saw the smile on her face when she stood at her full height.

She giggled leaning forward kissing him tangling her hands in his hair roughly bringing his head down to hers for better access, he groaned into the kiss letting his hands roam her body cupping her breasts tearing a moan out of her.

He groaned again when she lifted one of her legs hooking it around his hip, one of her hands went between them moving her panties to the side before she took hold of his cock and slowly slipped it inside her drawing a moan form her and a moan form him when he felt how tight she was around him.

He snapped his hips forward to start their pace, his hands wrapping around her waist pulling her up so her other leg wrapped around his hip as well.

She moaned when he lifted her up so she had both legs wrapped around his hips for better penetration, she made the pace go faster when she felt her release coming but whimpered when he slowed it down.

He grinned when he heard her whimpered when he didn't allow her to cum, before she knew what was happening he flipped her around so she faced the bookcase her legs on the ground and her arms gripping the edge of the bookcase, he started to pump faster into her.

He groaned his release after he felt her walls squeezing his shaft knowing she came by her moan of pleasure, he pumped the last of his semen into her body before slowly pulling out.

Kagome turned around waving her hand between them cleaning them up, they rearranged their clothes trying to look like they didn't just have a rump in the library.

Neville smiled down at his girlfriend as she smiled up at him, he leaned down giving her a kiss before they left the library hand in hand heading to the great hall for dinner.

Kagome sat down with Neville sitting beside her, they started to eat while they spoke with some of their friends around them.

End


End file.
